Birth of the Maremen
Birth of the Maremen Abraham of the seers was in his first life and already in his childhood he was having trouble fitting in with others, at the Elemental academe he was very unpopular. The problem was Abraham was a bit timed and gullible, considered a wannabe dewb at the school. For the past few weeks Abraham had been getting visions of horn floating in one direction all the time. No one saw such horn and some believed him either a liar, crazy or just stupid, but the teachers told him that seers can sometimes see visions that mainly help them through life. They urged him to focus on these visions. One day he was siting on a bench in the grounds moping watching the other students play sports, (he was never invited to join,) when sudenly he started seeing the horn again, the vision seemed to be calling him through his mind. He followed the direction it was going. It was a long walk; the horn was leading him through an out of bounds domain, Abraham was worried about how the staff would react if they saw him around here, and yet it was as if he was memorised by the horn and couldn’t stop following. Finally the horn took him to a tomb at a small mountain side. Rows of stairs sink deeper into the earth. After half an hour Abraham reached the bottom and the horn suddenly sat on a pedestal iluminated by a piller of purple light coming from the celling and suddenly the horn looked more solid and more detailed, it was a twisted horific looking horn. Abraham hesitated a then slowly raised his hand and grabbed the horn. The teachers taught that when it comes to seers, they would really more on instinct then logic, and thou Abraham didn’t know a thing about the horn he felt as thou the horn was meant for him. A seers enhanced mind often let them know things without having to explain them. Abraham looked in the mouth of the horn and saw horrific images and suddenly realised it was the phobia horn also known as the horn of mares. Nachet was nefarious nymph how loved pulling pranks on Abraham knowing how easily frighten he was, scaring him was his favourite hobby but today was going to be different. Nachet kept a stash of supplies he uses for his pranks hidden in a cave, if the facility found out about them, they would be confiscated. One day he wanted to set up Abraham again, but Abraham was waiting for him there, when he got into the cave the mouth closed behind him and everything went dark, but he could just make out a giant ghostly claw phasing out of the ground. Nachet screamed so loud the sound alerted the entire academe, but by the time anyone found the cave it was too late, Nachet was still alive but he was never the same again, (at least till his next life.) These days he was more fearful then Abraham ever was, he filched at any sudden movement or sound and was always paranoid. Abraham on the other had never felt nerves again he was suddenly braver for now, he was an omen of fear to Persona, but when he went to finish Nachet off he suddenly realised his mistake. A student ran into him and let out a howl and then she ran off. Abraham soon found out what was wrong, the affects the horn had on the cave also changed him as well, his aquamairan flesh had turn dark grey and moulding, he had silver fangs, his hands became claws, his perfect garments turned into brown rags, his golden eye turn to a wicked glowing yellow and he was as underweighted as a lich. He saw his refection into a puddle and it was like looking into the embodiment of fear, even he feared himself, he would have screamed at the sight if wasn't already pertrifed. Suddenly the girl appeared again cowering behind a facility grop, they too were also scared but instead of running away they chased him out of the academe. As hard as he tried he couldn’t revers the allusion the horn made him into and he couldn’t get any one to help they were too afraid of him, so know he’s stuck like this. Seven months later a juvenile couple were wondering into the woods, an gnome and a neck, it was a full moon and owels hooted and it forever dark because a lot of wraith personars use to live here. The couple had recently been taking a liking to taunting little kids, they ment do real offence and were realy just fooling around but it didn’t matter to Abraham how trivial it was, they were just like the students at the academe and they were going to pay. The couple had heared storys about a monster how haunts this forest and scared away all the wraiths, but they did not belive it but there about to rearlise that some legends are true. Suddenly the atmosphere went misty but it did not bother them the neck thought that the nightshift sky angles did not work at this part of the woods either that or they were simply slacking off which is why theres so much fog. The gnome on the other hand thought his girl friend was messing with him, hopeing she would scare him. Then there slight quake in the earth this time the neck thougt her boy friend was trying to scare her. The gnome however was finaly starting to get nerves but then he thought to him self the mist and the quack must not have been created by anyone but happen on there own. Unfortuetly he realised his suspisions were corect when a percricket came out of the shadows and hissed at the couple. “I didn’t know percrickets were native to this forest" the neck said to him. “There not” he said nervously, the percricket was Abrahams pet and only friend since before he found the horn, she was the only one how didn’t fear him. She and the mist which made the atmospher more ghostly and the quack which made things go bump in the night, were used for signs of his appearance so that he could toy with his victims before he gets them. Since Abraham was nither a gnome or a neck he could not realy controll mists or quakes, but the alusional powers of the horn was so great it gave off the impression of the first to sighns that only persoa near by can sence, and what ever the alusions happen to his victoms happens for real. Suddenly mist grew larger and a frightening cackle broke the silence and now the neck was starting to get scared, she clung on to her boy friend for protection. A silhouette appeared with glowing yellow eyes and sharp drooling silver fangs. The couple screamed and fled. Suddenly there was another quake and the couple fell into a ravine, down into an endless void, they were never seen or heard from again, (at least not until there rebirth.) Not many people from the village near the forest were the couple once lived doubted the truth of what happened to them. Weather it was the horns power to play with minds or simply because Abraham had lived in solitude for so long was never certain, but over the years Abraham started to forget himself, apart from his percricket he couldn’t remember anything of his past, he became feral, territorial and evil, attacking Persona more for the sake of causing fear then mere punishment, reasons such as for unitensional mishaps done by the victoms or if they woundered into "his terratoriy," (wich was now named Terro Forest) yet there were still people how were non-believers of his legend, lay were attacked the most. Abraham couldn’t even remember his name or that he was once a persona. He was a demon no more as far he was aware of, a living nightmare, he was the Maremen Category:Storys